dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kang Ji Hwan
Perfil thumb|250px|Kang Ji Hwan *'Nombre:' 강지환 / Kang Ji Hwan *'Nombre real:' 조태규 / Jo Tae Kyu (Cho Tae Gyu) *'Profesión:' Actor y Actor Musical *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor Sobre Kang Ji Hwan Kang hizo su debut en la industria del entretenimiento a través de producciones musicales populares como The Rocky Horror Show y Grease. Luego interpretó pequeños papeles en populares dramas coreanos de televisión como Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003), Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003), More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2) y Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004). Él comenzó a actuar en papeles principales y saltó a la fama en 2005 con el drama de la MBC, Be Strong Geum Soon, en el que fue el co-protagonista de Han Hye Jin . Su papel en este drama también le hizo famoso fuera de Corea, sobre todo en Japón, China y Taiwán. Mientras tanto, su primer debut en el cine fue en una película independiente en 2005, titulada Host and Guest del director coreano Shin Dong Il. Esta película fue aclamada tanto en el Festival de Cine de Corea y festivales internacionales como en el Festival de Cine de Berlín y el 32° Festival de Cine de Seattle en 2006. Luego actuó en la película Rough Cut por la que ganó varios premios al'' Mejor Actor Revelación'' por su interpretación como Soo Ta, una estrella de acción de mal temperamento enfrentado a So Ji Sub que interpretaba a un gángster que quiere ser actor. En 2011, protagoniza junto a Yoon Eun Hye el drama Lie To Me , interpretando al rico propietario de World Hotel, Hyun Ki Joon. En este drama Gong Ah Jung (Yoon Eun Hye ) cuenta una pequeña mentira piadosa a su antigua amiga diciendo que ella está casada. Cuando Gong Ah Jung (Yoon Eun Hye) se ve con Hyun Ki Joon (Kang Ji Hwan), más tarde, todo el mundo asume que es su marido y el rumor comienza a extenderse. Dramas *Joseon Survival (CSTV, 2019) *Feel Good to Die (KBS2, 2018) *Children of the Lesser God (OCN, 2018) *Monster (MBC, 2016) *Big Man (KBS2,2014) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Lie to Me (SBS, 2011) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *Telecinema The Fool That I Love ''(SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo) * Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *Be Strong Geum Soon (MBC, 2005) *Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004) *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) *Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003) Tema para Dramas *''Lovin Ice cream tema para Lie To Me (2011) feat. Yoon Eun Hye *''그냥 아는 사람 / Just Someone I Know'' tema para Exhibition of Fireworks (2006) Programas de TV *Kang Ji Hwan's travel show on MNet Japan Season 2 (2011) *Kang Ji Hwan's travel show on MNet Japan (2009) Películas * Shoot the Sun (2015) * Runway Cop (2012) * My Girlfriend is an Agent (2009) * The Relation of Face, Mind and Love (2009) * Rough Cut (2008) * Host and Guest (2005) Musicales *'2010:' Caffeine *'2004:' Grease *'2002:' Rocky Horror Anuncios * 2009: '''Well-Being 1/2 Calories Maxim Coffee Mix * '''2009: Lotte Duty Free Shop * Aircell chocolate * Crown Bakery * Frion (프라이언) * Dacom 002 * LG Telecom * Ace Vídeos Musicales *Kim Hyung Jun - SORRY I'M SORRY (2012) *SoulstaR & Wanted - 사랑을 끊을 수 없다 (2011) Premios *'2009 46th Grand Bell Awards: '''Premio al mejor actor por My Girlfriend is an Agent *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio al mejor actor por Rough Cut *'''2008 7th Korean Film Awards: Premio al mejor actor por Rough Cut *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Premio al mejor actor por Rough Cut *'2008 28th Critics Chocie Awards:' Premio al mejor actor por Rough Cut *'2008 44th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio a la popularidad por Hong Gil Dong *'2008 KBS Drama Awards: Premio mejor pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong *'''2007 '''KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la popularidad por Capital Scandal *'''2007 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a actuación excelente por Capital Scandal *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la mejor pareja por Capital Scandal, con Han Ji Min *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a nuevo actor por Be Strong Geum Soon *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a actuación excelente por Be Strong Geum Soon Curiosidades *'Universidad:' Hoseo University *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, Gimnasia, Surf. *'Especialidad:' Haidong gumdo, diseño gráfico *'Debut:' 2004 Musical Grease *En 2010, Kang fue demandado por incumplimiento de contrato por su antigua agencia de talentos Jambo Entertainment. Kang había firmado con S-Plus Entertainment luego de solicitar ser liberado de su contrato con Jambo, que según este último todavía era válido por ocho meses. S-Plus declaró que de los seis años que Kang estuvo con Jambo, estuvo sin contrato durante tres años, y después de no recibir respuesta de sus propuestas sobre los "términos injustos" de Jambo, tomaron medidas para rescindir legalmente el contrato de Kang. Tras la mediación, la Corea Entertainment Management Association (CEMA) instruyó a Kang para que suspendiera sus actividades de entretenimiento durante ocho meses, pero cuando protagonizó Coffee House de todos modos, los miembros de CEMA amenazaron con boicotearlo a menos que dejara de desempeñar el papel principal en Faith. **En 2012, S-Plus Entertainment intentó extender el contrato de Kang con ellos por ocho meses adicionales, citando su falta de proyectos por el mismo período de tiempo debido al edicto de CEMA. Cuando Kang se negó y comenzó a confiar sus asuntos comerciales a su abogado, S-Plus lo demandó por incumplimiento de contrato. **En 2013, el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl desestimó la demanda y confirmó la validez del contrato original; el tribunal también ordenó a S-Plus que pague a Kang ₩ 5 millones en daños después de que la agencia lo difamó en la prensa. *El 10 de Julio de 2019 fue arrestado baja sospecha de violación y asalto sexual a dos mujeres. De acuerdo a reportes el 9 de Julio en la noche, Kang Ji Hwan regresó a casa con dos empleadas de su agencia para tomar más bebidas después de una cena de empresa. Más tarde esa noche, entró en la habitación donde las dos mujeres dormían y cometió agresión sexual hacia "A" y agresión indecente hacia "B". , a las 9:41 p.m., "La Mujer A" le envió un mensaje de texto a un amigo en Seúl y dijo: "Tomé algunas bebidas en la casa del actor Kang Ji Hwan, y ahora estamos atrapadas", y le pidió a su amiga que lo denunciara. Cuando la policía llegó a la casa de Kang Ji Hwan, "A" dijo que había estado durmiendo cuando Kang Ji Hwan la agredió sexualmente, lo que llevó al arresto del actor. En la estación de policía, Kang Ji Hwan dijo: "Recuerdo haber tomado bebidas, pero no recuerdo nada después de eso. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la habitación donde A estaba durmiendo". Después de una ronda de preguntas, Kang Ji Hwan, todavía intoxicado, fue puesto en espera en una celda. Fue nuevamente interrogado el 11 de julio. ** Debido a esto, el actor suspendió todas sus actividades, además, como se encontraba protagonizando el drama Joseon Survival se suspendieron las emisiones de los capítulos 11 y 12, y se decidió que abandonaría el drama. *El día 15 de Julio de 2019 los abogados de Kang Ji Hwan publicaron el siguiente comunicado oficial: "Este es Kang Ji Hwan. Admito todos los cargos, inclino la cabeza y me disculpo sinceramente con las víctimas por haberlas herido enormemente con mi maldad irreparable. También quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que me han preocupado por esto. Aceptaré el castigo por mis crímenes y haré expiación. Me disculpo profusamente. Firmado por Kang Ji Hwan". *El 16 de julio de 2019 su agencia, Huayi Brothers Entertaiment, decidió dar por terminado su contrato exclusivo firmado en mayo del mismo año. *El 5 de diciembre de 2019 en la sucursal de Seongnam del Tribunal de Distrito de Suwon, tuvo lugar la audiencia de sentencia que determinó la pena de dos y años y seis meses suspendidos por tres años de libertad condicional por los delitos de cuasi violación y actos cuasi indecentes por la fuerza, además de servir 120 horas de servicio a la comunidad, participar en un programa de tratamiento de violación durante 40 horas y a no tener empleo en ningún lugar de trabajo que de servicios a niños o discapacitados durante tres años. Enlaces *Perfil de la Agencia *Twitter oficial *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en inglés *Fan Café *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Galería Kang_ji_hwan.jpg Kang Ji Hwan2.jpg Kang Ji Hwan3.jpg Kang Ji Hwan4.jpg Kang Ji Hwan5.jpg Kang Ji Hwan6.jpg Kang_Ji_Hwan7.jpg Kang Ji Hwan8.jpg Categoría:KActor